User blog:Triple-Stabber :P/Oda Nobunaga vs Gordon Ramsay - Rap Battle Thing
Did not expect to finish this rap that quick, not even a week gone. Maybe its because of not writing anything for a long time, or maybe I just know a lot about these two. Oh well, you're here for the rap, so go read it, btw this is also my favourite rap that I have written The Demon King demands his food to be served immediately! ...Right..Demon King...why don’t you take that sword of yours and shove it right up your pretentious little arse? You dare challenge the Demon King? ...Alright, well this is my restaurant so why don’t you shut up and fuck off? Oda Nobunaga Maybe you would respect me after a decapitation, Tho I think I’d Dash ahead looking at that abomination. I’m Nobel-naga with Regalia, feel the Demon King’s Rage, When I Drag an Electric Storm to drop and rain on your parade. Now, here’s a recipe for the perfect grinded gears, First pound the meat and marinate it in red whine for several years. Then add some salt to this critic, fry with my raps for a minute, Lastly attack that Narrow gorge, either Escape or watch me win it. Gordon Ramsay Tonight on Hell’s Kitchen, looks like Gordon’s playing with fire, Against a Samurai Warrior who crumbled on his own Empire. And stealing my words by the book, should’ve been the one that’s caged, Instead book a seat with your VIPness and turn your page.(oohhhh) Now to add you to the menu as a three course meal, As for starters, get this Master to Class him because he’ll. Mainly be torched like Honno-Ji when I speak or spiel, And lastly, you will be deserted by your bleak ordeals. Oda Nobunaga The unifier of Japan commands demotion of this Ranger, Losing matches will cost an arm and a leg of this rager. From F Words and ref works to censoring himself. This guy Dropped the ball, such “Genius” became a Master-Chef in disguise. Nobunaga knows his targets suck, even when his food bombs, I’ll drop Nobu-Nagasaki on pretentious Grey Poupons. And when your mood drops, like coupons, cheap tactics to earn some views, Have no flow with little flames, I see you’re nothing but reduced Gordon Ramsay Welcome back, as you can see, Gordon’s now having the Passion, For a Flavourful victory for guaranteed satisfaction. Battled to show guns while your best friend stole your Ambition, Korean monkey business? This kitchen has better cooperation! Advances aren’t straight at all, it’s like you fucking have no rhymes, Playing with critters? You’re a joke like the Warriors franchise. This is Hell’s Kitchen, Foolish Demon, you’ll be burnt to utter fuck, Slayed this Demon, served him on the platter. JP! Order up! (ding!) Who won? Oda Nobunaga Gordon Ramsay Tie, too good Jesus, still. My favourite lines is still the couplet about books in Ramsay's first verse cuz there's like 5 double meanings in there, I love it Also, scrapped lyrics? https://docs.google.com/document/d/10-QaPgUcLrjbOOuwaRDpNqIev_vyEjpQWx_aWQIwJuY And follow me on Newgrounds since you're already here https://triple-stabber.newgrounds.com/ Category:Blog posts